Dans ses bras
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Se méfia la Doyenne. -Vous êtes épuisée. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. -Ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites dans ma chambre."


Ses talons claquaient au sol. Dans le couloir désert, l'écho était fort. Elle quittait le bureau du diagnosticien et rejoignait les ascenseurs d'un pas rapide. Les portes grises s'ouvrirent devant elle et elle croisa le regard de Thirteen. Son cœur se serra. Elles se sourirent poliment mais la jeune femme remarqua les yeux légèrement rougis de sa patronne. Cette dernière attendit que son employée sorte de la cage métallique pour s'y engouffrer. Elle resserra sa prise sur le flacon orange et, une fois les portes refermées, posa son dos contre la paroi puis ferma les yeux. La douleur était encore trop vive.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

* * *

 _-Vous saviez que l'inspecteur devait visiter l'hôpital cette après-midi ! Hurla la Doyenne en entrant dans le bureau de son employé. Vous étiez obligé d'aller emmerder Ayersman aujourd'hui ? L'histoire s'est diffusée à tous les étages._

 _-Mon patient avait besoin d'être opérer, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde._

 _-Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis du Docteur Ayersman._

 _House releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à lui en expliquer davantage._

 _-Je n'avais pas le choix._

 _Elle soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui._

 _-Vous saviez que vous risquiez votre poste. Et au vu de votre dossier, si vous êtes sur la sellette, je le suis également._

 _-Cette opération lui a sauvé la vie !_

 _-Vous avez eu de la chance. Les risques étaient énormes !_

 _Il l'affronta du regard. Il refusait de reconnaitre son erreur. Erreur qui n'en était pas une ! Cuddy reprit d'une voix plus douce :_

 _-Je vous couvre, House. Tous les jours, je dois me battre pour que le conseil d'administration ne vous renvoie pas. Vous êtes un excellent médecin mais cela ne vous autorise en aucun cas à échapper aux règles._

 _Le bipper de la Doyenne sonna. Elle l'attrapa et se figea en lisant le message. Le diagnosticien se redressa et observa son visage se décomposer._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Elle releva la tête vers lui et le bipper du diagnosticien reçu le même message._

 _-Une voiture a foncé dans le mur de l'école. Une cinquantaine de blessés. Il faut qu'on aille sur place._

* * *

 **Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et la Doyenne se redressa rapidement. Elle ne devait pas montrer son désarroi. Elle affichait comme toujours un jolie sourire aux patients ou employés qu'elle croisait. Ceux-là ne se doutaient pas qu'il était faux. Elle savait jouer son rôle. Elle était une excellente actrice quand il s'agissait de cacher son trouble. Elle rejoignit son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle se plongea dans ses dossiers. Son plus grand remède. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit le son d'une canne frappée le sol. L'espoir revenait. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était qu'illusoire. Le tempo était trop lent. Le diagnosticien était vif et avançait à une vitesse largement supérieure à celle qu'elle entendait. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains quand elle aperçut un vieil homme marcher avec sa canne près de l'îlot des infirmières. Elle souffla, remit sa mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et reprit la lecture de son dossier.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

* * *

- _House ! Aidez-moi à retirer cette pierre._

 _Il s'accroupit face à elle, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et retirèrent l'enclume qui compressait les poumons du jeune garçon. Cuddy se baissa et écouta sa respiration._

 _-Pneumothorax sous tension, annonça-t-elle en tendant la seringue à son employé._

 _Le poumon était collabé. Pour le regonfler House planta l'aiguille dans le poumon et la respiration se fit plus rapide. Le médecin leva la tête quand de petits grains de poussière lui tombèrent dessus. Le plafond commençait à se désintégrer._

 _-Cuddy, il faut sortir, annonça-t-il d'abord calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer._

 _-J'ai presque fini._

 _Elle continuait d'enrouler le tissu autour du genou du patient. Le diagnosticien analysa une nouvelle fois le plafond et se leva. Il lui attrapa le bras et répéta._

 _-Il faut sortir d'ici !_

 _Cuddy suivit son regard et se figea._

 _-Allez chercher un brancard, lui ordonna-t-elle en ajustant la minerve autour du cou du petit garçon._

 _-Si on arrive à sortir du bâtiment, ils ne nous laisserons plus rentrer. Dépêchons-nous._

 _House fit deux pas avant de se retourner vers sa patronne qui s'était rassise près du patient. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'elle s'occupait du petit garçon. Elle enleva les derniers gravas qui le maintenaient au sol._

 _-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Cuddy._

 _Le petit hocha la tête alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle l'aida à se redresser mais un morceau du plafond s'écroula. Elle protégea le jeune enfant de son corps et House accourut à leurs côtés._

 _-Une vraie tête de mule, grogna-t-il._

 _Elle le fusilla du regard mais elle était rassurée de l'avoir auprès elle. Elle fit doucement se relever le petit garçon et entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras mais House l'en empêcha._

 _-Laissez-moi faire._

 _-House, avec votre jambe ce n'est pas…_

 _-Parce que vous pensez qu'avec votre_ _force de mouche_ _, on ira plus vite ? La coupa-t-il, irrité._

 _Elle plissa les yeux et lui donna l'enfant. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils retournèrent près des ambulances. House déposa le petit sur un brancard et des internes prirent le relais. Le diagnosticien s'assit et souffla de douleur. Cuddy posa une main sur son épaule._

 _-Ça va ?_

 _-Allons-y, contra-t-il en voulant retourner dans l'école._

 _Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Il s'obstinait à vouloir cacher sa douleur. Elle savait qu'insister aurait été inutile et n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses._

 _-La salle est condamnée. Les débris bloquent la porte et on n'peut pas risquer de percer un autre trou dans le mur porteur, tout s'écroulerait, annonça un des pompiers._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Cuddy._

 _Le jeune homme enleva son casque et planta son regard dans le sien._

 _-Rentrer chez vous. On en a pour toute la nuit. Revenez demain matin._

 _-J'habite à deux rues d'ici, reprit la Doyenne en lui tendant sa carte. Bipez-nous dès que vous avez fini._

* * *

 **Fin du flash-Back**

* * *

Les aiguilles tournaient et les heures s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Cuddy boutonna son manteau, attrapa son porte-documents et sortit de son bureau. Dans le hall, elle signa le registre et rangea les derniers papiers importants dans son sac.

- _Bonne soirée Docteur Cuddy_.

La Doyenne répondit d'un sourire alors qu'elle filait déjà vers le parking. Elle rejoignit sa voiture en quelques enjambées. Elle s'y enferma et soupira. Elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de son téléphone mais elle tomba sur le flacon orange. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et observa la place de parking du diagnosticien. Sa moto n'y était pas. Elle rangea le flacon et attrapa son téléphone. Un appel en absence. De Wilson. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre mais elle le rappela une fois chez elle.

- _Lisa ? J'ai appris que vous aviez déjà repris le travail !_

 _-L'hôpital ne va pas se diriger seul, James._

 _-Vous avez bien le droit à quelques jours de repos. Ça a été éprouvant, ça l'ait sans doute encore._

 _-Bien sûr_ , avoua-t-elle en retenant les larmes qui avaient déjà inonder ses yeux clairs.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant de sangloter.

- _Cuddy ?_

 _-Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas_ , mentit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et soudain, elle comprit.

- _Et vous ? Vous tenez le coup ?_

Par moment elle oubliait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en souffrir. Les derniers jours avaient été rudes. Pour elle comme pour le reste de son entourage. Tout l'hôpital en avait été chamboulé. L'école n'avait pas pu rouvrir ses portes. Tous les enfants devaient être pris en charge, les parents affolés, les enseignants… Et les médecins.

- _Pas vraiment_ , souffla l'oncologue.

Son cœur se serra. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour lui, mais elle devait avant tout veiller sur elle-même.

- _Vous dormez ?_

 _-Je ne fais que ça_ , reprit Wilson. _C'est le seul moment où je n'y pense pas._

 _-Sauf lors des cauchemars_ , rajouta Cuddy.

Il retint sa respiration.

- _Vous aussi ?_

Elle hocha la tête comme s'il pouvait la voir. Elle resserra ses doigts autour du flacon qu'elle ne quittait plus. L'étiquette à son nom avait été rédigée par le diagnosticien.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

* * *

 _-Je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé._

 _Cuddy secoua la tête et l'air frais la fit frissonner._

 _-Je n'ai pas faim._

 _Il lui fit un signe de la tête et elle le laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

 _-On n'peut pas dire non à quelques frites._

 _Ils s'installèrent au salon et il commença à déballer la nourriture. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda faire d'un œil méticuleux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _-Vous avez une sale tête._

 _Elle plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard._

 _-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête, toujours en évitant son regard. Les images des décombres ne cessaient de défiler devant elle dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Les enfants effrayés, blessés. Son côté maternelle en avait pris un coup._

 _-Je vous ai pris un sandwich, annonça House._

 _-Je n'ai pas faim._

 _-Pour une fois que je vous paye à manger, vous devriez en profiter._

 _Elle lui accorda un sourire mais ne prit pas ce qu'il lui tendait._

 _-Je suis végé…_

 _-Tomate, Mozza, coupa-t-il. Votre préféré._

 _Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise et attendrie, et le prit du bout des doigts._

 _-Merci._

 _Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de croquer lui aussi dans son sandwich. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, la simple présence de l'autre les apaisait. Elle cacha un bâillement mais le diagnosticien le remarqua. Il se leva et lui tendit une main. Elle haussa un sourcil mais posa finalement sa main dans la sienne. Il la fit se relever et l'emmena vers la chambre._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Se méfia la Doyenne._

 _-Vous êtes épuisée._

 _Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur._

 _-Ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites dans ma chambre._

 _Il lui sourit et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle était complètement folle de lui. De son sourire, de son regard… Elle secoua la tête, malheureusement pour elle, il était aussi beaucoup trop imprévisible et inaccessible._

 _-On dit qu'une femme ne peut s'endormir sans les bras d'un homme. Je vous offre mes bras._

 _Elle le fixa un instant avant de sourire._

 _-Enfin, pour cette nuit, reprit-il. Je les récupère dès que vous ouvrez les yeux._

 _-C'est hors de question._

 _Il s'assit sur le lit et retira ses chaussures. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire._

 _-House, j'ai dit non._

 _Pour toute réponse, il attrapa son bras et la tira à lui. Elle tomba sur le matelas. Il la maintenait d'une main et lui ôta ses chaussures de l'autre. Il se recoucha derrière elle de sorte à ce que son dos soit contre son torse. Il posa sa main sur le haut de son ventre, juste sous sa poitrine, et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure brune. Elle ne dit rien. Elle sentait son cœur battre et son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle adorait cette sensation._

 _-N'en profitez pas, dit-elle en positionnant sa main plus bas sur son ventre, au niveau du nombril._

 _Elle tourna la tête pour croiser son regard rieur et s'y noya. Cet océan pur lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Son regard dévia ensuite sur ses lèvres. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa sa barbe. Ses deux petits bouts de chair qu'elle rêvait de capturer. Et comme elle ne bougea pas, ce fût lui qui se rapprocha. Il l'embrassa délicatement et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard et elle reprit sa position initiale, dos à lui, enroulée de ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et ils rejoignirent Morphée, apaisés._

* * *

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

Après avoir raccroché avec l'oncologue, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreille et huma l'odeur encore présente du diagnosticien. Le soir où il avait passé la nuit au près d'elle. Une larme roula sur la joue de la Doyenne. Elle l'essuya rageusement et ressortit son téléphone de son sac qu'elle avait déposé sur la table de nuit. Elle composa son numéro et attendit. Il ne répondit pas. Le répondeur s'enclencha et elle ne raccrocha qu'après avoir entendu la voix du diagnosticien :

- _Bonjour, le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus en service actuellement. Si vous pensez avoir fait ce numéro par erreur, continuez sur votre lancée et raccrochez à 3, 2, 1 …_

Elle reposa son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Son sommeil ne fut jamais aussi profond que lorsqu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps, le battement de son cœur, son souffle chaud dans son cou… Elle fouilla son sac et décapsula le flacon orange. Elle fit glisser deux comprimés dans sa main et les avala avant de se recoucher et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

* * *

 _-Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil durant des heures… Vous arrivez et je dors comme un bébé, accusa-t-elle._

 _-Je vous avais bien dit que mes bras avaient ce pouvoir, railla le diagnosticien, tout sourire._

 _La Doyenne croisa les bras et planta son regard dans le sien._

 _-House, vous m'avez droguée ?!_

 _-Comment oserais-je ?!_

 _Elle écarquilla les yeux et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule alors qu'il buvait son café comme si de rien n'était._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 _-De quoi vous faire dormir quelques petites heures._

 _Elle lui adressa un regard sévère mais elle était tellement en forme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Leurs bippers sonnèrent et ils se précipitèrent pour attraper leurs affaires et se diriger vers leurs véhicules. En arrivant devant l'école, les médecins remarquèrent que les débris étaient regroupés dans la cour. Les couloirs semblaient bien mieux dégagés que la veille. Foreman, Wilson et les autres s'occupaient de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ils avaient donc eut affaire à moins de dégâts._

 _-Nous n'avons pas pu dégager la porte mais nous avons percé le mur. La fente est étroite mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas l'élargir davantage, déclara le pompier aux médecins._

 _House s'avança vers la fameuse salle de classe, suivit de près par sa patronne. Les enfants avaient des couvertures et des sacs de survie avec eux. La fente devait être trop petite pour qu'un enfant puisse sortir, mais assez grande pour qu'un sac de nourriture leur soit fourni._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas l'élargir ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres ? Demanda la Doyenne._

 _-Si on enlève cette pierre, dit House en désignant un pavé qui bloquait le passage, on pourrait les faire sortir un par un._

 _Le pompier fit la mou, pas convaincu. Cuddy, le voyant hésitant, reprit, plus vive :_

 _-Un adulte ne passerait pas mais un enfant, oui. On n'peut pas les laisser indéfiniment, les parents s'inquiètent, les enfants aussi !_

 _-On va essayer, déclara l'homme en appelant ses collègues._

 _House et Cuddy échangèrent un regard complice et il la suivit quand elle s'éloigna du mur._

* * *

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

Ses songes étaient sombres. Son sommeil, agité. Elle se retourna, toujours endormie, et serra son oreiller contre elle. Ses sourcils se fronçaient sans cesse et soudain, elle se redressa, apeurée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et embrassa la pièce du regard. La chambre où régnait un silence religieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La lune éclairait la ruelle et tout semblait clair, apaisant. Tout le contraire de son esprit où, encore quelques secondes auparavant, elle vivait un enfer. Elle s'était retrouvée coincée sous les décombres et personne ne l'entendait. Quand enfin House apparut devant elle, il ne bougeait pas. La fixant de son regard bleu et, sans un mot, il repartit comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle lui criait de revenir, de l'aider à s'en sortir mais elle ne pouvait distinguer que son dos s'éloignant dans la nuit noire, la laissant seule. Abandonnée. Cuddy se passa une main dans les cheveux et les rejeta en arrière. Son cauchemar avait fait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle attendit de retrouver un rythme normal avant de se lever et de se rafraîchir.

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

* * *

 _Les pompiers leur hurlaient de revenir. De sortir du bâtiment. Le plafond ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. House attrapa un enfant par le bras, réussit à le faire sortir de la salle et le fourra dans les bras de Cuddy._

 _-Sortez de là ! ordonna-t-il en la poussant vers l'extérieur._

 _Elle se dépêcha de sortir, le pensant sur ses talons. Mais quand elle donna l'enfant à un pompier et qu'elle se retourna, elle le vit près de la fente, faisant sortir une petite fille de la salle de classe. Il s'apprêta à courir mais un énorme morceau de plâtre s'écroula au-dessus de sa tête._

 _-House !_

 _Elle voulut le rejoindre mais un pompier l'attrapa par la taille et l'empêcha d'avancer._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, tout s'écroule !_

 _Elle le frappa et continua de crier le nom de son collègue, ami et plus._

 _-Laissez-moi passer !_

 _Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de la lâcher, sentant le danger s'éloigner. Elle accourut à ses côtés et passa ses mains sur le haut de son torse._

 _-Aidez-moi à le dégager !_

 _Le jeune pompier l'aida à le débarrasser des gravats et ils jetèrent les pierres à quelques mètres d'eux. L'homme s'occupa de la petite fille tandis que Cuddy caressa la barbe râpeuse de son employé._

 _-House, ouvrez les yeux !_

 _Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et elle se figea quand elle sentit le liquide visqueux couler dans ses mains. Elle souleva sa tête et le sang s'écoula sur tout son corps. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

 _-Ne me faîtes pas ça, murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

 _Elle lui ouvrit sa bouche et mit son oreille devant celle-ci. Pas de respiration, pas d'obstruction. Elle posa ensuite une main dans son cou. Elle trembla quand elle ne sentit pas le sang pulser dans ses veines._

 _-Elle respire ! cria le jeune homme à ses côtés._

 _Mais Cuddy ne l'entendit pas. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, contrairement à celui de l'homme sur lequel elle était penchée. Elle commença alors un massage cardiaque. Elle tremblait de son être mais elle pompa avec le peu de force qui lui restait, lui hurlant de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais plus elle appuyait et plus le sang devenait abondant._

 _-Docteur Cuddy, souffla un pompier en prenant le pouls de House._

 _Mais elle n'arrêta pas. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules mais elle le rejeta d'un mouvement de tête._

 _-C'est fini, reprit-il doucement._

 _-Je ne peux pas._

 _Les larmes laissèrent place aux sanglots. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de pomper, elle était épuisée._

 _-Je prends la relève, affirma un autre pompier._

 _Celui-ci se posa face à Cuddy et posa d'abord ses mains sur les siennes, pour qu'ils appuient ensembles. Il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas être la raison de sa mort. Si elle arrêtait, il mourrait. Alors il pompa seul. Elle retira ses mains et se les passa sur le visage, essuyant ses perles salées._

 _-T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner ! lui hurla-t-elle quand l'heure du décès fut prononcée._

* * *

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

Cuddy posa le verre dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa dans son lit et attrapa le flacon orange. Elle retira le bouchon et fit glisser tous les comprimés dans sa main. Elle les regarda attentivement et prit le bout de papier qui y était mêlé. Elle rangea les comprimés et déplia la feuille blanche. Ses yeux s'embuèrent quand elle posa son regard sur l'écriture du diagnosticien. Elle relit une fois de plus cette phrase qu'elle connaissait par cœur. _« Pour toutes ces nuits où je ne pourrai vous prendre dans mes bras. »_ Elle s'effondra. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent sur son visage et elle goba un comprimé pour s'endormir. Rien n'était plus efficace que ses bras, même pas ces pilules. Mais elle n'avait désormais plus d'autres choix que de s'en contenter.

* * *

 **Chaque auteur, aussi petit soit-il, a besoin de savoir ce que pensent ses lecteurs.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
